


Plane of Existence

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Desire, Kinks, M/M, Opinionated!Garak, Sex Discussion, phone conversation, stop giving up your secrets, you can only hear one side of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Garak receives a call from a friend to ask about Cardassian erotica recommendations.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Plane of Existence

There are loads of good Cardassian erotica, but none of it is in English, unfortunately.

I've noticed that English erotica is a bit different. Some of the words used to describe are... clunky?

I do like some of the English ones, though.

Some of the slang words sound strange.

Ok, maybe most of them are strange.

I just meant words like... prick, dick, cock. Not a fan. Sounds more romantic in Kardasi.

They seem to be overused, but... they sound like harsh words, not soft and rolling off the tongue to seduce you.

I don't like the P word. I can't even say it, it's so awful.

The one for women... Oh, whoever came up with that.

I've gone softer in my old age, like I said. I used to be that way, too. I guess I'm more of a romantic now... Ok, that might be a little lie. It's a matter of linguistics, or perhaps liaison for me.

I am more of a romantic now, that is true.

I'm still dirty, don't get me wrong. Julian wouldn't have me any other way.

The words, though, the words.

I've done things that would turn your hair white, and I would again. It's just the way the sounds roll off the tongue. It's probably because I'm used to the Kardasi words.

I used to be an interrogator, I'm not innocent in the bedroom by any means. Haha

No, in fact, it drives him wild. However, I can tell his heart is in it, also. It's a beautiful harmony.

He needs someone who knows what they're doing.

Are you sure you want to know?

Every time is different, but there are a few things he always likes.

He always likes for me to speak to him in a commanding way. I think he likes the sound of my voice if it's a bit angry, like he's in trouble.

That's just to start out.

He likes it when I grab him by the hair and pull his ear to my mouth and whisper how he's going to get it.

Is that too graphic? He just loves that. I can never leave that one out.

People are people, it's not that weird.

Another thing he really likes is for me to hold his hand above his head against the wall and kiss him deeply. He pretends to struggle, but it's part of the game. He does love it when I hiss at him and say his name in Kardasi.

Things aren't always better lying down in a bed.

He also likes to sit on the couch.

And I stand behind him and hold up his arm to bite his wrist. I place a soft bite about every two inches or so all the way up to his shoulder, and neck. The slower I do it, the more he squirms. But he's not allowed to pull away or stand up. He just squirms and stays like a good boy.

Yes, sometimes, but not always.

Julian has enjoyed a time or two telling me what to do. He's also made love to me in ways I never thought possible. BUT, he does like it when I take charge, like he's my human prisoner.

Some humans, especially male humans, seem to forget it's not all about them. Sometimes you have to be there for your lover and do what they need. That's what I try to do for Julian. That's why he likes it when I take charge. It's what he needs sometimes.

Yes, and I can tell when he needs it.

And sometimes he needs it for emotional reasons, too.

There have also been times I didn't realize I needed it emotionally from him, until he showed me. I'm so fortunate to have found someone like him who can still teach me things about myself like that. He still shocks me at times, and I just have to look down at him and let him do it, and I'm sure my expression is one of awe.

The best is when you can look into each other's eyes unashamedly and each know that the time for words has passed.

I'm no writer, but sometimes I wish I was.

I didn't say a single one of those nasty words. Haha

Julian says the F word a lot.

It can be barbaric and sensual simultaneously. That's the best.

Haha

Well...

Like when I'm going down and being sensual and slow and hearing him moan as I lick may way around... then I hear a certain twinge in his moans and I know he's ready.

So, I get up quickly and overshadow his body with mine. He'll want me to shove it in, but I don't do it just like that. That's when I grab his hair and jerk his ear to my lips and tell him what I'm about to do and how dirty he is for wanting it. I bite him on the cheek and on the neck, he loves the bites. I gently pet his shoulders and face and kiss him in between ruthless bites and softly whisper how rough he will get it. A nice blend of barbaric and sensuality. Then I throw his legs over my shoulders and show no mercy. I enter him rough, but as much as he wants me to bang it out, I do very slow hip rolls that make it go the entire length and make him feel every centimeter and hold it there for a whole minute while I hold his legs up. Is that too graphic? Oh my, I got carried away just remembering it all.

He likes it when I hold him like that while it's all the way in and bounce a few times.

Definitely don't repeat any of that I had no idea I would divulge all of that!

I'm not normally one to kiss and tell. I'm shocked at myself.

After you asked me that question, I can't even remember what the question was now, I started daydreaming and there it went. Ran away.

I hope so, the last thing I want to do is offend or be thought of as some creepy old lizard.

I suppose I shouldn't feel too guilty for saying all that. I wouldn't talk that way about anyone else other than Julian. It's because I love him and my love for him drives my desires.

Don't worry, I'm the same way around Julian, or just talking about him apparently.

It can get pretty creative.

I'm still flushed. That's the last thing I expected to be discussing.

You made my grey cheeks turn pink and my Chufa turn blue.

Yes, he does, but YOU brought it up!

I think you know where the stirring happened.

And I hope I know where it might happen later.

I will be extra sweet and hope for the best. It's almost time to crack open the wine. Or maybe I'll make eyes while we sip our wine and withhold any speech. I can say a lot to him with my eyes. He understands now.

We're on the same plane of existence.

That's one great thing when you find the right person. It can be a different story every day.


End file.
